There is a base station that performs wireless communication with a first apparatus (for example, a portable terminal) and that performs wired communication with a second apparatus (for example, a server). The base station is connected to the server, for example, via a wired backhaul line. The terminal performs communication with the server via the base station.
Currently, the wireless communication speed has become high, and has reached 10 Mbps or higher, for example, 150 to 300 Mbps.
The related art is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2011-061464, 2010-273050, 2009-267479, and 2010-87730.